Interdimensional Princess
by PillarAngel
Summary: The Ice King was tired of getting the lump kicked out of him for stealing princesses across the land of Ooo. He decides to steal a 'princess' from another dimension and kid naps Margret and Eileen. It is up to Mordecai and Rigby to rescue them.
1. Prologue

**My second fan fiction and my first cross over fan fiction! :D**

**Thanks to those who reviewed my last one.**

**This one is going to be a little longer so I'm splitting them up into chapters!**

**Hope you like it!**

**All characters and settings belong to their ****respective and awesome creators, Pendelton Ward and J.Q. Quintel.**

* * *

The Ice king was sitting on his throne. He bears a frustrated look on his face. He mumbles quietly to himself. Gunther approaches.

"Wack!", said Gunther.

"Oh Gunther," Ice King groaned, "do you ever want something so bad you'll keep trying and trying until you get it?"

"Wack?" Gunther asked.

"I'm talking about getting myself a girlfriend! Every single time I try to invite them over, they instantly list the reasons why I'm so repulsive and Finn and Jake comes by to save the day by beating the shrapnel out of me and taking my princess away! I think I'll just give it up!"

"Wack." Gunther suggested.

"Hmm," The Ice King pondered for a bit. "A Princess that Finn and Jake wouldn't care about…"

The Ice King got off his throne and walked over to a wall on the other side of the room. With one finger, he pushed an icicle and a secret door opened in front of him. He glided down a dim stair case to a old chest. Above the chest was a sign that read "Magical Artifacts of Artifice Magic. He lifted the lid and rustled through the different gems, dolls, statues, trinkets, jewelry etc. in the chest.

"Let's see here… Laser diamond… Magic Ghost Pouch… Demonic witching eye... A ha!"

Ice King held up a shiny green emerald.

"The Interdimensional Emerald."

"Wack?" Gunther asked.

"With this, I can travel to other dimensions and steal a hot princess babe from them! Finn won't care if it's a woman that Finn doesn't know thus no one will know and will be the wiser!"

Ice king scurried over to his computer and inserted the emerald in this weird hilt contraption connected to the computer.

"Alright," Ice King said, "with this program on my computer, I can scan the dimension's females first. Also the dimension itself so I can make sure it's not dangerous to enter.

On the computer screen, the Ice King was prompted to input what to scan with in the dimensions. He typed in 'Princess'. He then deleted the input and typed 'Hot Princess'. He deleted the input again and typed 'Smokin' Hot Princess' and pressed enter. A list of females not known to the Ice King popped up in front of him.

"This is weird," Ice King said, "Most of these females are weird. I mean this one is a Squirrel, that one is a rabbit, this one is a tall blue cat. Hmm come to think of it, most of the princesses are of some sort of abnormal quality so I guess I can do with these gals."

"Wack!" Gunther said.

He hopped onto the desk and pointed towards a picture of a female Robin.

"Oh you like that one Gunther? Well I know I can trust your judgement, well most of the time anyway. According to the destination location it looks safe enough, kind of barren too. Alright she will be my new princess!"

Ice King pressed a few keys and the emerald began to glow, causing it to slowly open a dimensional gateway.

"Alright Gunther, I'll be back in about an hour. Dinner is in the fridge, fill free to use the TV all you want, and remember, don't mess with the emerald. Okay?"

"Wack!" Gunther said.

"Good. Okay, here I go!"

Ice King hopped into the portal.

"Woah woah woah WOOOOOOOOAH!" Ice King screamed as he was passing through the interdimensional passage.

He eventually reached his destination and landed in a green field. The Ice King looked around; there was no one in sight except for a green chubby man with brown hair carrying a sack of sports equipment. Ice King attempted to approach and converse with it.

"Greetings martian!" Ice king said excitingly.

"Number one, my name is not 'Marsha', it's Muscle Man, got it? Second, who are you?"

"I am the Ice King. I'm looking for a hot princess."

"You know who else is a hot princess?"

"Who?"

"MY MOM! HAHAHAHA!"

"Your mom is a hot princess? Well I'll be sure to meet her. I bet she's kinky."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOM PUNK?!"

"I mean she likes to get down and funky if you know what I mean."

Muscle man dropped the sack of sports equipment not taking his focus off the Ice king. He fished around the sack and pulled out a baseball bat.

"Batter up old man."

"Now, now. You know it's not nice to throw threats at your future father."

"YOU AINT MY DAD!"

Muscle man screamed and started to chase the Ice King.

Meanwhile, inside the house, Mordecai and Rigby were playing a video game in the living room.

"Awww yeah! Climbing champ once again." Mordecai said victoriously.

"Arg! One more rematch!"

"I would be glad to kick your butt again, but we can't. We're going to see a movie with Margret and Eileen remember?"

"Oh right. I almost forgot about that."

Just then, Mordecai's pocket vibrated. He reached in to grab his phone and check it.

"It's Margret. She wants us to meet Her and Eileen at the coffee shop.

"Alright, lets bounce."

Mordecai and Rigby exit the house and begin to walk along the path, but Rigby abruptly stopped.

"What the heck?" Rigby questioned.

"What are you- Woah what?" Mordecai responded.

In front of them was Muscle man, incarcerated in ice. He has an expression of anger on his face and has a baseball bat still gripped tightly to his hand.

"Uhh… why is Muscle Man in a block of ice?" Rigby asked.

"I don't know, but this is the first time Muscle Man has ever been 'cool'."

"Haha! Nice one!"

Benson was walking along the path towards where Mordecai and Rigby are. He noticed Muscle Man in the ice and dropped his clip board with a shocked expression on his face.

"What happened to Muscle Man?!" Benson said.

"We have no Idea Benson," Mordecai said, "We were just heading to the coffee shop when we just saw Muscle Man as an ice cube."

"Well this is odd; I'll have Skips break him out. Since he is indisposed, I need you guys to take this sports equipment to the playing field for the children that are coming here for a field trip."

"No way Benson," Rigby said, "you can't make us work on our day off!"

"He's right," Mordecai said, "plus we're running late for the movies, let's pick up the pace Rigby."

Mordecai and Rigby dash off past Benson.

"Guys!" Benson yelled. he turned red with rage, "I am your boss! I don't care if it's your day off! You guys come back here, and move this sack of sports equipment before I get really angry!"

Muscle Man's icy prison began to melt, freeing him completely.

"Ugh," Muscle Man grunted, "thanks for getting all heated up as usual to free me, now if you'll excuse me, I got a crazy magical old man to beat up."

"Magical old what? Look I don't care. You can deal with that after you do the job I told you to do."

"Fine, but I WILL have vengeance. You hear me old man? VENGACE!"

"Oi,…" Benson sighed, covering his face with his palm.

Meanwhile at the coffee shop, Margret and Eileen are cleaning up the counters.

"I wonder where the boys are," Margret contemplated, "they were supposed to meet us at around seven."

"Well it's only 5 minutes," Eileen said, "they are probably being fashionably late, hehe."

Margret giggled, "You're right, I'm sure they'll be here any-"

Margret was interrupted by the bell on the door that indicated a new customer.

It was the Ice king. He was leaning on the door with his head down gasping for breath.

"Hey… do you guys carry something refreshing? I've been running around some stinking park running away from some crazy green man."

"I'm sorry sir," Eileen said, "we are currently closed so we can't provide any service."

"Aw come on," Ice King pleaded, "just give me some-"

Ice king raised his head, realizing who he was talking too.

"It's you!" Ice King said excitingly.

"Who?

"You! The girl I was looking for!"

"I… what?" Margret said, confused and creeped out.

"I've been looking for the perfect woman to be my princess and you are that lucky gal. Come with me. You shall have your very own palace, be treated like royalty, and get some sugar from your sugar daddy."

"That's… really sweet, but I don't think I'm ready to be a princess just yet."

"Plus you're a little too old… no… no you're just too old for her."

"Age is but a number! Now come on please come with me!"

Ice King caressed Margret's hand and kissed it. He then attempted wrap his hands around Margret.

"Hey get off of me you creep! I don't know if you're playing some game or you're just some insane old man who can't take a hint, but I refuse to be with you!"

"Oh well," Ice King said with a sigh, "I tried to keep it as original as possible. Time to freeze you."

"Freeze me?" Margret asked.

The ice King raised one hand and used his ice powers to trap Margret in Ice. In the process he ended up imprisoning Eileen as will in the same ice block.

"Oops," Ice King said, "Oh well, the more the merrier. I don't see anything wrong with having two queens!"

Ice King laid his back on the ice block, gripped it and lifted it up.

"This has been a lot easier to do than the last time. Looks like those work out DVDs are paying off!"

Ice King slowly carried the two trapped girls on his back. On his way out the door he passed by Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hello there cool guys!" Ice king said.

"Sup old dude." Mordecai said.

Mordecai and Rigby walked into the coffee shop to find it empty.

"Margret! Eileen! We're here!" Mordecai yelled. "Ugh, they must've headed to the theater without us."

"Nah they are just trapped and ice and being carried by that old dude we just passed." Rigby said.

"What?!" Mordecai exclaimed.

Mordecai ran to the window and pressed his hands against it putting his focus on the Ice King and then on Margret and Eileen trapped in ice.

"Holy crap!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I was about to," Rigby responded, "but then I thought 'why didn't Mordecai react to Margret and Eileen getting carried away in a block of ice by some old guy who probably also froze Muscle Man? I think I'll wait to see how long it takes him to realize that'."

Mordecai punched Rigby in the shoulder causing him to fall to the floor screaming ouch and to rub the sore on his shoulder.

"This isn't funny dude!" Mordecai exclaimed. "Two of our friends are getting kidnapped by some crazy old guy! We gotta go after him!"

Rigby got up and him and Mordecai dashed out the door and went after the Ice King. Eventually they caught up with him at the entrance to the park.

"Hey you!" Mordecai yelled out.

The Ice King dropped the Ice Block and turned around.

"Oh hi!" Ice King said joyfully. "You're those cool guys that went into the coffee shop. Sorry if you're here to get the employees back, but I can't release them. They are going to become my new princesses once I return to my castle via that interdimensional gateway in the middle of that barren field."

"It isn't that you crazy kook!" Mordecai said.

"Yeah!" Rigby said. "We're not letting you take them away for your own twisted fantasies!"

"In that case…"

Ice King pushed the ice block on it's side and proceeded to jump on it.

"…You'll have to catch me first!"

Ice King hopped around turning himself the other direction and used his legs to make the ice block roll.

Mordecai and Rigby started running after the Ice King. They eventually hit a slightly downward slope, causing Ice King to increase his speed.

"We're never going to catch up with him now!" Rigby exclaimed.

"We can't give up! We gotta keep going!" Mordecai said with determination.

As they were running, Pops drove up next to them and started driving at the same pace as them.

"Oh hello there Mordecai and Rigby!" Pops said joyfully. "Are you running a marathon?"

"No we're not. Move over!" Mordecai demanded.

Mordecai and Rigby hopped into the cart.

"Follow that old dude rolling on that block of ice!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Can do!" Pops said.

Pops proceeded drive at full speed. Ice King noticed that they were catching up, hopped around and started using his ice powers to freeze them.

"Freeze suckers!" Ice King yelled.

Pops awkwardly avoided the freeze blasts of Ice King. They finally managed to get close to the Ice King. Mordecai and Rigby climbed on top of the cart. Mordecai leaped over to the ice block, trying to keep his balance and move his feet the right way. He reached out to grab Rigby and pulled him over, while at the same time using him to whack Ice King in the face.

"Owe! That hurts!" Ice King shouted.

"That's only the beginning of your world of hurt if you don't free Margret and Eileen!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Well it's a little late for a cool looking smack down because here comes the portal!" Ice King said.

Mordecai and Rigby gasped. They and the Ice King entered the gateway. Mordecai looked around in the Interdimentional pathway and saw the Ice King with the ice block slowly descend further into the pathway laughing. A bright light flashed in front of Mordecai and Rigby, blinding them from seeing what was on the other side.


	2. Welcome to the Land of Ooo

"Ugh…" Mordecai groaned.

He was laying on his stomach, knocked out for a brief time from traveling through the gateway.

He got up, having an expression of awe from the unfamiliar area. He began to look around; his focus fixed upon Rigby dancing with six bugs.

"Yo Mordecai!" Rigby called. "Glad you're finally awake! Come join the bug parta-ay!"

"Where the heck are we?" Mordecai asked, looking around in various directions

"Heck if I know man, but this place is so cool! There are bugs that like to party, theres a place made out of candy, what I think looks like a Viking village, and a cool looking ice place! I was about to explore, but these bugs found me and wanted to party a little."

"Ice…" Mordecai pondered. "That's gotta be where that old guy went to. This means we followed him to the other dimension. Freaky.

"Not really," Rigby said, "We did it a bunch of times before. Get's old fast."

"Can't argue with you there." Mordecai said. "Now stop partying, we gotta hike it over to that icy valley and save Margret and Eileen."

Rigby Groaned. "Fine. Sorry fellas, party's over."

"Aww!" Said the bugs as they held their heads down while walking away.

Mordecai and Rigby started walking across the strange land. Along their way they saw various creatures of different varieties. Their trek was halted by a small elephant.

"You-hoo!" The elephant called out. Mordecai and Rigby proceeded head over to the elephant who was stationed infont of a small house, but still big enough to house a person.

"Uhh… Hello there tiny elephant." Mordecai said hesitatingly said.

"Oh please, call me Tree Trunks. Would you boys like some apple pie?"

"Pie?!" Rigby said. "You bet!"

Mordecai placed his arm in front of Rigby.

"Woah dude," Mordecai said, "I'm not sure if we should trust anyone here so quickly."

"Oh theres nothing to worry about," Tree Trunks said, "I'm just a little ol' elephant who likes to make pies for people. Ask anyone you meet and they'll tell you the same thing."

"Hmm well you seem innocent enough." Mordecai said.

"So can we have some pie?" Rigby asked.

"Alright let's go have some apple pie." Mordecai said joyfully.

"That's great to here!" Tree trunks said with delight. "Oh dear, I just remembered, I haven't picked any apples today. Would it be too much to ask you guys to get a few apples from the apple trees over there so I can make the pie?"

"Sure thing Trunks." Mordecai said.

"Let's do this quick I want my pie." Rigby said.

The two proceeded to the apple trees and started filling the baskets provided by Tree Trunks. Rigby's Apple picking was halted by the site of a yellow dog and a long bodied, rainbow striped unicorn in a sweet embrace.

"Yo Mordecai look over there." Rigby said while pointing in the direction of the animals.

"What?" Mordecai asked.

"There is a dog and a Unicorn making out." Rigby said.

"Dude don't stare. It's creepy." Mordecai said.

"I just found it kinda funny."

"Well, I guess it is kind of amusing, but we're not here to look at some mythical creature action, we're here to get apples so that elephant can make us some pie."

"Mmmm... Pie…"

Mordecai and Rigby finished filling their baskets and brought them inside the house. Tree Trunks was near the oven setting it to the proper heat. She was over joyed that the two was able to get her apples to make her delicious pies. After a while the pies were complete and they gathered around the table to eat.

"So I'm guessing you guys aren't from here." Tree Trunks said.

"It's a long story." Mordecai said before taking another bite out of the pie.

Rigby raised his face out of his pie with his face covered with apple pie.

"Basically this old dude kid napped our friends so we followed him here and we're going to whoop his butt when we find him."

"Old dude? Are you referring to the Ice King?"

"You know him?" Mordecai asked.

"Everyone knows him. He's an evil man who goes around kid napping princesses for who knows what sick reason. If it wasn't for two brave heroes, they would have never been able to escape his clutches."

"Hmm…" Rigby pondered, "Guess that explains why she called our friends princesses."

"But why go through the trouble kid napping a princess not from here?" Mordecai asked.

"Probably so that he can go through with his evil deed unnoticed." Tree Trunks said.

"Well regardless what his plans were we're going to take them home." Mordecai said.

"I wouldn't go so hastely without knowing what I'm getting into first." Tree trunks said. "The Ice King is stationed in a tall ice castle. You don't want to get lost in the freezing cold."

"Do you know anyone that could give us a map or something?" Mordecai asked.

"Your best bet would be to visit Princess Bubble gum in the Candy Kingdom. She should be able to tell you how to get inside the Ice King's castle and tell you where to find the hero's so they can assist you in your quest to save your friends."

"Where is the Candy Kingdom?" Rigby said while whipping his face with a napkin.

"Just cut past the apple trees, and through the forest and you should come in sight of the Candy Kingdom."

"Thanks for the information and the pie." Mordecai said. "Let's go Rigby."

"Can I take some pie to go?" Rigby asked?

Tree Trunks agreed and gave him some pie. Mordecai and Rigby left the house, went through the forest and eventually made it inside the Candy Kingdom.

"Woah," Rigby said, "This place is home to living candy."

"I know it's awesome." Mordecai said. "If Pops visited this place he would never want to leave."

After a quick tour of the Candy Kingdom they made it to the entrance of the Candy Castle were a small peppermint man in a tux was stationed.

"Nice suit." Mordecai said.

"Thank you kindly." The peppermint said. "My name is Peppermint Butler. Is there anything I can do for you gentlemen?"

"We're here to speak to Princess Bubble Gum."

"I see… let me check her appointments…" Peppermint Butler took out a clipboard and a pen.

"Hmm… the only time slot I can squeeze you in is for five o'clock."

Rigby groaned.

"Alright, we'll wait." Mordecai said. "What time is it now?"

"Five." Peppermint Butler said. "Oh… Right this way gentlemen."

The three of them walked through the entrance and a few hallways to come to a stop in front of a room.

"Wait here please," Peppermint Butler said, "don't touch or eat anything."

"I don't know man," Rigby said, "everything here looks pretty good.

"Oh shut up and eat what's left of your pie." Mordecai said.

Peppermint Butler opened the door and entered the room. It was a laboratory with odd machinery and test tubes. A woman made out of bubble gum in a lab coat and goggbles was stationed at one of the work desks in the laboratory.

"Excuse me princess." Peppermint Butler said.

"Oh hello Peppermint Butler." Princess Bubble Gum said. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but your five o'clock appointment has arrived."

"Five O'clock?" Princess Bubble Gum asked. "When did that time slot get filled?"

"About one minute ago." Peppermint Butler said. "The two gentlemen waiting in the hall way manage to sign up for that time slot before it expired."

"Alright then, let's go."

Princess Bubble Gum and Peppermint Butler walked outside the lab where Mordecai and Rigby were still stationed.

"Hello there." Princess Bubble Gum said. "Wait… You're not from here. Who are you?"

"How can you tell?" Mordecai asked.

"I am the Princess," The Princess said, "I know every face across the land."

"Well if the time slot allows it," Mordecai said. "we'll tell you how we got here and why."

The Princess agreed and Mordecai proceeded to tell her the whole story about Ice King's interdimensional kid napping.

"So Ice King has resorted to stealing women from other dimensions?" the princess said. "What interests me is how he was able to do it. Not even I'm able to perfectly craft interdimensional travel."

"Beats the heck out of us." Rigby said.

"We were just wondering if you could tell us how to enter the castle so we don't get lost and freeze to death." Mordecai said

"Yes of course." The Princess said. "Peppermint Butler please retrieve the marked map of the Ice Kingdom."

"Yes Princess." Peppermint Butler said. He walked way into another room in the hallway.

"Before you go on this dangerous task to fight the Ice King," the Princess said, "I would suggest gaining the aid of Finn and Jake."

"Who are they?" Mordecai asked.

"They are two brave heroes who have saved various residences of the land of Ooo from danger."

Rigby snickered. "_Ooo."_

"Including and especially saving Princesses from the clutches of the Ice King." The Princess said.

Peppermint Butler returned with a map rolled up under his arm.

"Here is the map you requested princess." Peppermint Butler said."

"Thank you. Can I borrow your pen?"

Peppermint Butler handed the princess a pen. She unrolled the map and showed it to Mordecai and Rigby. A portion of the map was already marked.

"This is the map of the land of Ooo. This is the Ice Kingdom." The Princess said while pointing to the marked region of the map.

She retracted the map and scribbled something on the map. He showed it again only with a circle drawn on a different portion of the map.

"This is where Finn and Jake reside. If I were you I would ask for their assistance first."

"Alright cool, thank you very much for your help." Mordecai said.

"My pleasure. I just hope your friends are still safe."

"That old guy better say his prayers if they're not." Mordecai said.

"My thoughts exactly. Well I must take my leave. Good luck on your journey and welcome to the land of Ooo!"

The princess went back inside the lab. Rigby snickered a little louder this time. Peppermint Butler escorted Mordecai and Rigby out of the castle. Peppermint Butler said his goodbyes and went back inside the castle.

"Alright let's head over to see those heroes." Mordecai said.

"Just give me a minute to finish my pie." Rigby said

"Can't you do that later?"

"If you don't want me to tear this castle apart then you will wait for me to take care of my hunger."

Mordecai groaned and agreed and examined the map while waiting for Rigby to finish his second serving of pie.


	3. You're not Finn!

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Rigby asked.

"According to the map we are heading in the right direction."

"Let me see it."

"No way. You're going to mess it up with your sticky pie fingers."

Eventually the two found themselves in front of a tree with a door, various windows and balconies.

"This is one cool tree house." Said Rigby.

"According to the map, this is the place. How are we going to ask him? A hero who keeps this place danger free has gotta mean business."

"Don't worry," Rigby said, "I'll convince him to help us."

"Yeah if you don't eat him first."

"The princess said nothing about him being a pie!"

Mordecai and Rigby approached the front door. Mordecai knocked on the door three times. After a while a yellow dog answered the door dressed in a nurses outfit.

"Sup." The dog said.

"Woah it's a talking dog!" Mordecai said.

"Yeah," the dog said, "and you're a talking blue jay."

"Touché." Mordecai said.

"Wait a minute…" Rigby said. "You're the same dog I saw kissing a unicorn."

"Dude that's super creepy for you to be staring at people making out."

"Uhhh... sorry man."

"Haha! I'm just messing with ya. I probably would have done the same thing."

"Heheh yeah." Mordecai said. "So mister…"

"Names the dog, Jake the dog, but you can call me Jake."

"Alright Jake." Mordecai said. "We came here to talk with someone named Finn. We were told he could help us save our friends from some old dude."

"I'm afraid Finn is indisposed at the moment and I'm currently tending to his condition. He should be up momentarily, but here is a complementary sword in case you want to take a crack at fighting this old dude yourself."

Jake handed Mordecai a sword which was the length of his arm. Mordecai sighed and thanked Jake for the weapon. Jake then closed the door.

"Why do you get the sword?" Rigby said.

"I don't know. Because I'm taller?" Mordecai said with a smile on his face."

"Shut up! Rigby shouted"

Meanwhile in the house, Jake climbed up a ladder inside the house to reach the bed room where a boy was laying down.

"Sorry about that Finn." Jake said.

"That's okay bro." Finn said. "Who was at the door?"

"Two guys who had some old dude problem, I'm assuming their referring to the Ice King. I gave them a sword so they can try handling it themselves."

"You what?!" Finn shouted. He jumped out of bed and out the window. He caught up with Mordecai and Rigby and blocked their path.

"Stop!" Finn shouted.

"Finn wait!" Jake said finally catching up with Finn. "You're not yet healed!"

"Dude I only had a scraped knee." Finn said.

"Well yeah, but putting on bandages is a complicated procedure."

Jake took out a bandage and stuck it to the scrape on Finns knee.

"Thanks Jake. So I heard you two needed my help."

"Wait… who are you?" Mordecai asked.

"Name's Finn! Adventurer extraordinaire!"

"Pfft you're Finn? How old are you dude?" Rigby asked.

"I'm 14, but I still pack a punch. HEYAH!" Finn jumped into the air and kicked high into the air before dismounting.

"Look kid," Rigby said, "I know you must be some big fan of this Finn person, but we don't have time for this. We need to go a get our friends before that old guy does weird things to them."

"Dude he's not lying," Jake said. "This is the real Finn."

"Come on," Mordecai said "I could take him out with one swing of this sword if I wanted too"

"Now now," Jake said. "There is no need to resort too—"

"I accept!" Finn shouted.

"Accept what?" Mordecai asked.

Finn took off his green back pack and took out a yellow, aged sword out of his backpack and went into a battle stance.

"Your challenge. If I can beat you in combat then that will prove that I'm the all mighty Finn. Deal?

"Fine," Mordecai said. "anything to get it clear in your head that you're not this Finn person."

Mordecai readied his sword. He and Finn circled each other. Finn had a smirk on his face, Mordecai's tense and with determination. Mordecai charged for Finn with his sword raised in the air. Finn didn't move an inch. Mordecai got close to Finn and proceeded to do a downwards swing, but he was interrupted by Finn bending down and swiping his legs with his leg causing him to fall hard on the ground.

"Ugh… what the?" Mordecai said.

"Didn't see that coming did ya blue jay?" Finn gloated.

Mordecai got up and did a horezontile swing, but Finn managed do dodge it. Finn ran in the opposite direction. Mordecai chased after him.

"Get back here kid!" Mordecai shouted.

"If you say so!" Finn said.

Finn jumped and did a backwards flip over Mordecai and landed behind him. Mordecai turned around and swig his sword, but Finn deflected it. Mordecai swung his sword at Finn multiple times. Finn deflected each one without breaking a sweat and with a smirk on his face.

Mordecai charged for Finn for another swing. Finn disarmed Mordecai, grabbed his arm and flipped him over causing him to land on his back. Mordecai looked upward seeing Finn preparing to swing his sword at him. He closed his eyes when he saw him start his swing. After a while he opened his eyes to see Finn pointing the edge of his blade to his face.

"Do you believe I'm the real Finn now?" Finn said victoriously.

"Alright," Mordecai said slowly getting up, "I believe you. Sorry for doubting you Finn."

"No worries, it happens bro. That was a good tussle too."

"Yeah, I didn't know a 14 year old could learn how to fight like that. Hey where's Rigby?"

"You're racoon friend? He and Jake are in a battle of their own."

Rigby and Jake were sitting at a table holding cards in their hands.

"Got any twos?" Jake asked.

"Go fish." Rigby asked.

"Got any fives?" Rigby asked.

"Dang you're good!" Jake said.

Heheh I know." Rigby said.

"Alright guys, pack up your cards." Finn said. "We gotta go beat up the Ice King once more."

"Finn! Finn! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN!" Avoice called from afar.

The four turned to see Peppermint Butler running towards them waving his hands in the air.

"What's up PB? Why are you screaming like a girl?"

"The Candy Kingdom is being licked and eating by some monster! You need to come right away."

"Don't worry we're on it. Sorry guys the Ice King has gotta wait for now."

"No worries, we'll help you out to make it go by faster."

"Thanks a bunches guys! Alright Jake, take us to the Candy Kingdom."

"You got it Finn!" Jake said.

Jake grew in size, picked up Finn, Mordecai, Rigby and Peppermint Butler and placed them on his back and proceeded in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

"Can you tell me what this monster looks like PB?"

"Well," Peppermint Butler said, "the monster has a big head, it is pink and it's well dressed."

"Well dressed?" Finn asked.

"He's got like a top hat and suit."

"Top hat… big head…" Mordecai thought to himself.

He then recalled him saying '_If Pops visited this place he would never want to leave.'_

"Oh my God." Mordecai said in distress.


	4. Candy Licking Dreamer

Mordecai, Rigby, Finn, Jake and Peppermint Butler arrived at the entrance of the Candy Kingdom. Everyone dismounted off of Jake and Jake shrunk to his regular size.

"Alright guys," Finn said, "here's the game plan. Rigby and…"

"Mordecai." Mordecai said hesitatingly.

"Mordecai… cool name. Anyway, you two will look over on that side of the Candy Kingdom for the monster. Jake and I will look on that side. If you see the monster make a really loud bell sound."

"What about me?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"You can go keep warning others about the monsters. Alright let's move! LOOK OUT MONSTER CAUSE WE'RE COMIN' TO GET YA!"

Finn and Jake dashed to the part of the Candy Kingdom they said they would head too.

"Rigby this is so bad." Mordecai said.

"Why? You scared of the monster?" Rigby teased.

"There is no monster!" Mordecai shouted. "Didn't you here that butler guy's description of the so called monster? Pink, big head, well dressed? Pops fell in here just like us!"

"It's gotta be a coincidence."

"Oh really? Then why is Pops over there licking a candy cane?"

Mordecai pointed in a general direction. Rigby looked in said direction and saw as Mordecai said; Pops was licking a candy cane with a joyful look on his face.

"Oh no." Rigby said.

"Help! Help! Monster!" The candy cane yelled.

Mordecai and Rigby ran and each grabbed one of Pops arms and dragged him away behind one of the candy houses.

"Pops are you okay?" Mordecai said.

Pops proceeded to bite Mordecai's arm causing him to retract it.

"Owe!" Mordecai shouted rubbing his arm. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh I'm sorry," Pops said, "I thought you were made out of candy like the rest of the people in my fantasy."

"Fantasy?" Rigby asked.

"You know. A dream. The best one I ever had. So much candy to eat and it's all for me!"

"Pops this isn't a dream!" Mordecai said.

"Yeah! The people of this place think you're a monster and want you dead!"

"Are you sure?" Pops asked.

Mordecai and Rigby each took one of pops arms and pinched it. Pops said ouch and rubbed his adjacent arms.

"I felt that… which means this really isn't a dream. Then where are we?"

"We're in another dimension." Mordecai said. "An old man from here stole our friends and we came here after him to save them. That old man may also be our only ticket out of here."

"Okay… but what are we going to do about the candy folk around here hating me?"

"I don't know." Mordecai said. "I think we should just try to sneak you out of here."

"What about Finn and Jake?" Rigby asked.

"After we get Pops out we'll come back here and explain the situation so we don't cause a panic with Pops around. Follow my lead."

Mordecai, Rigby and Pops got out behind the building and proceeded to the Candy Kingdom exit.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake were still looking for pops.

"Hmm…" Finn pondered. "I think we've checked everywhere in this half of the Candy Kingdom. I'm going to go give Mordecai and Rigby a hand with the search."

"Mkay, If you need me just holler."

Finn walked over to the other half of the Candy Kingdom. He looked in all directions until his eye caught Mordecai and Rigby near Pops.

"The monster!" Finn shouted. "DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!"

"The signal!" Jake said. He rushed over to Finns location.

"You're dead monster." Finn said, sheathing his sword.

He charged for the monster, held up his sword and started a swung across pops, but Mordecai intervened and stopped the swing with his sword.

"Finn! Wait!" Mordecai said. "This is just a misunderstanding."

"What misunderstanding?"

"This is Pops. He's our friend who is… slightly nutty in the head." Rigby said.

"He followed us here by accident and thought this place was a dream so he started licking and eating everything."

"I see." Finn said.

"Did you give this monster a pounding yet?" Jake said.

"It's cool Jake. It was a false alarm. Apparently these guys are friends with the so called monster."

"Well that's a shame. I was really looking forward to giving a monster a butt whoopin'."

"Well we better get Pops the funk out of here before an angry mob is formed."

"Too late." Jake said.

A group with candy people with tourches, and pitch forks appeared infront of them. One of them screamed charge and they proceeded to chase the party. The five ran for the Candy Kingdom exit, but it was blocked by another mob. They then ran inside the Candy Castle and shut the doors.

"Man…" Rigby said while trying to catch his breath. "When this is all over I'm never going to eat candy again."

"Same here Rigby," Pops said, "it never occurred to me that candy were people too. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" A voice said from afar.

The five looked in the direction of the voice to see Princess Bubble gum approaching them.

"Uhh you're highness," Mordecai said, "you see—"

"I am the monster everyone has been screaming about." Pops interrupted. "It is my fault that everyone is causing a panic. I thought this was just a dream I was having, but then it occurred to me that this is all real. I just hope you can find it inside your sweet, sweet heart to forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." The princess said.

"How can you forgive him so quickly?" Rigby asked.

"Too often people have visited the Candy Kingdom and mistook the candy people for beings that could be eaten. On the top of that, it is easy to repair Candy People. Honestly, I thought they would be used to it by now."

"Come to think of it" Finn said. "Jake didn't you say that the first time you visited this place you devoured over 15 candy people?"

Jake laughed hesitatingly. "I have no idea what you're talking about you little joker."

A window shatter was heard. Peppermint Butler fell to the ground. He got up with an angry expression on his face.

"Monster! Die" Peppermint Butler said. He jumped on Pops head and punched his head, but not enough force to cause any damage. Princess Bubble Gum grabbed him and set him down on the floor.

"Easy PB." She said. "It's just another miss understood outsider. I'll handle this."

The princess walked towards the door and opened it to see the candy people making a riot. As soon as she stepped out the crowd went silent. She explained to them that Pops was not a monster and promised those injured will be fixed. She was able to convinced them all to forgive pops… well most of them, but those who weren't convinced were in due time.

"Thanks for saving our butts princess." Mordecai said.

"No worries boys. Just make sure your friend here controls his sweet tooth from now on."

"You have my word." Pops said.

Princess Bubble Gum walked back into the castle. The five proceeded to walk outside the Candy Kingdom.

"Glad that mess is over." Jake said.

"Heh same here." Finn said. "Now that that's taken care of let's go save your friends."

"I hope their still okay." Rigby said.

"I don't know." Jake said. "From what Finn and I have seen, he could be making them do some goofy stuff as we speak."


	5. A Date with the Ice King

Eileen is unconscious on the floor. While groaning, she regained consciousness and got up.

"Wh-where am I?" Eileen said while examining her surroundings. "And why is it so c-cold in here?"

Eileen was in an icy jail cell. She approached the bars and gripped it. She retracted it after she noticed it was made out of solid cold ice. She looked beyond the bars to see the Ice King near a medium sized square table. He covered the top with a white dining cloth.

"Oh you're awake!" Ice King said enthusiastically. "Sorry, but our date is going to have to wait. That other lady and I are already preparing for ours."

"Date? You mean she's actually okay with this?"

"Of course of course, she just needed a little bit of encouragement. You know how shy gals can get."

Ice King placed a fork and knife on both ends of the table. He proceeded to walk over to a door not far from the table and peeked inside it.

"Hey sweetie! Are you ready yet?"

"Look," Margret said. "If you're going to make me do this at least don't peak while I'm changing." A shoe flew out of the room almost hitting the Ice King.

"Alright just making sure you're not stalling." Ice King said.

"I'm not." Margret said frustratingly.

"You better not. Don't make me get the penguins to peck you again."

Ice King walked back to the table and sat on the opposite end of it. He reached into his pocket to take out a bow tie which he then proceeded to tie it around his neck and adjusted it numerous times until he thought it was perfect. He then folded his hands on the table and waited patiently for Margret.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Ice King said. He then reached down, grabbed a lit candle lit opera and placed it on the table.

"Now that's romantic!" Ice King said proudly.

The door the Ice King peaked into originally opened. Out came Margret in a white shiny dress with a hint of blue on it and glass slippers.

"You… look… beautiful." Ice King said.

"Thanks…" Margret said sarcastically. "The high heels are really uncomfortable though."

Margret hesitatingly tried to take a step, but the heel she stepped with instantly shattered into pieces. The shatter made Margret jump and this caused her to break the other heel once she hit the ground.

"Well guess I'm not getting my money back for those dumb heels" Ice King Said. "Oh well, you look great without them! Let's get on with the date."

Margret sighed and made her way to the nearest chair.

"I never got your name."

"It's Margret."

"Margret. Such a pretty name."

"Yeah. Can we eat? At least one good thing can come out of this so called date."

"Yes of course. Waiter! WAIIIIIITERRRRRR!"

A penguin with brown hair came out wearing a white shirt and black vest with a rose on it. It was carrying two menus which he gave to the Ice King and Margret. The Ice King thanked the penguin and opened his menu.

"Hmm… there are so many choices I am not sure what to get… what are you getting honey?"

"Well I think I'll have..."

Margret then opened her menu to discover there were only two items on the menu: Snow Cones and Icicle Steaks.

"I… guess I'll have a snow cone." Margret said.

"Wack, wack" the penguin said.

"I don't understand." Margret said.

"He said that their out of snow cones. So I guess we'll both have the icicle steak."

"Wack!" the penguin said.

It took both of their menus and waddled off to the kitchen.

"So," Ice King said, "how's your day been?"

"Oh it's been great." Margret said sarcastically. "Eileen and I were planning to go to the movies with our friends, when some love sick lunatic took us to this bizarre land and forces us to go on a date with him!"

"I can see you're stressed about this date. Don't worry I'm sure the food that will be served momentarily will calm your nerves."

Margret sighed.

The penguin came back out of the room with two plates of icicle steaks, which were just two ice clumps, and waddled back into the other room.

Ice King took his fork and knife and started digging into the clump of ice. Margret tried, but couldn't make a dent in it. After a few minutes the Ice King was half done.

"What's wrong sweetums?" Ice King said. "You haven't touched our icicle steak."

"Oh believe me I've tried." Margret said. She showed the top of the icicle steak which revealed numerous scratch marks in attempt to actually cut it.

"Well don't worry, I'm quite a patient man, so we can stay here as long as it takes for you to finish your meal." Ice King resumed eating, breaking his focus from Margret.

Margret thought for a moment and picked up the candle lit opera from the table. She turned it over and applied the heat from the candles onto the icicle steak to make it completely melt. She then put the candle lit opera back in place, took the plate and spilled the liquid from the melted icicle steak onto the floor.

"Well someone is a little hungry!" Ice King said.

"Yeah I guess." Margret said.

"Okay this is ridiculous!" Eileen shouted.

"Eileen it's okay." Margret said in attempt to calm her down.

"No it's not! You're being forced to be on a date with this weirdo and it's just not okay!"

"Alright, alright I know what's going on." Ice King said.

"You do?" Eileen asked.

"Absolutely. You're jealous that Margret is hogging all my lovin'. Don't worry, I got a date for you so we can double date."

Another penguin came out wearing a bowtie and holding a rose

The Ice King got up and opened the cell to let Eileen out. The penguin approached her.

"Wack!" The penguin said handing the rose to Eileen.

"Oh… Thank you. I wish my friend back at home was as romantic as you."

"Eileen this is Gunther, Gunther this is Eileen." Ice King said." You two will be double dating with us, let's go to the table."

Gunther reached out his arm, offering Eileen it, she gripped it and Gunther escorted her to her seat. Eileen sat opposite of Gunther next to Eileen.

"Well guess I'm also taking a ride on the crazy train." Eileen said.

"At least your date is better than mine." Margret said as she snickered.

After a few minutes of what seemed like endless small talk, Ice King looked at his watch.

"Oh no!" Ice King exclaimed. "I'm going to miss my afternoon show! This whole date has been great! Hopefully we can do it again sometime. Gunther take them back into the cage please."

"Wack."

Gunther led them back into the cell and closed it. Before leaving he took Eileen's hand and kissed it. Eileen began to blush.

Margret giggled. "Cute."

"Yeah I wouldn't mind hanging out with that penguin."

The penguin with brown hair came to the table and handed Ice King a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Ice King asked.

"Wack." The penguin said.

"The bill?" Ice King said. He began reading it.

"80 bucks for two lousy steaks? That's crazy! They weren't even that good!"

"Wack! Wack!" The penguin shouted back.

They argued for a few minutes until Ice King finally gave the penguin the money. He then proceeded to his couch to watch some TV.


	6. From Zero to Hero

Mordecai, Rigby and Pops were being led by Finn and Jake towards their tree house. They stopped at the door step.

"Alright you guys can chill here until Jake and I come back." Finn said. "You can use the TV and take a snack or two out of the fridge, but no touching my Finn cakes."

"Trust me, you don't want to touch his Finn cakes." Jake said.

"Thank you for welcoming me to your home." Pops said. "Mind if I take a nap somewhere?"

"No woriries," Finn said, "you can use my bed. When you get inside you'll see a ladder. Just climb up it and get some shut eye in the bed you'll find."

"Thanks! Good luck on your quest!" Pops said. He opened the door and went inside and proceeded up the ladder inside the room to take a nap.

"Hmm he's a nice guy, besides having a bit of poo brain." Finn said. "Anyway, see ya later. We'll be back in a bit."

"What?" Mordecai said. "We aren't going with you?"

"Dudes," Finn said, "we like you, but you don't know how dangerous this man is, and you aren't really fit for combat."

"This is totally bogus!" Rigby shouted. "I wanted to punch that old guy in the face."

"Sorry guys, we just don't think you're ready. You'll slow us down." Jake said.

"We are not just going to sit here knowing that some weirdo is messing with our friends. We'll do whatever it takes."

Finn put his hand to his chin, slowly entering deep thought.

"Are you two willing to endure the treacherous, but glorious path to being a hero?" Finn said.

"If it means we get to come along and kick that old guys butt with you, then yes." Rigby said.

"What Rigby said." Mordecai said.

"Alright, then prepare to take on…" Finn said.

He sheathed his sword and raised it in the air while standing on a rock.

"THE FIVE TRIALS OF HERO ASENTION!" Finn said as thunder roared behind him. He got down off the rock and put away his sword.

"Okay, first trial is to test your agility," Finn said. "cause if you're slow, you're dead. So let's see which one of you can catch Jake first."

"You're going down man." Rigby said.

"Pfft get real I'm gonna win like always." Mordecai said.

"Ah, but you see this isn't a video game."

"Well I guess we'll just see who sucks at things that actually keep us active."

"…And… GO!" Finn shouted.

Jake dashed off. Mordecai and Rigby quickly followed behind. Rigby was on all floors. After a bit of running, Mordecai caught up with Jake and lunged forward, but Jake dodged it and Mordecai fell to the floor. Jake ran passed Mordecai who was groaning on the floor and Rigby laughed at him. Rigby's focus returned to Jake and sprinted after him. When Rigby got close to Jake he started running on two legs and reached out, but Jake used his stretchy powers to scale the tree house all the way to the top.

"Aww what?! That's totally cheap!" Rigby said.

"Not really, if you were quick enough you would have caught him." Finn said. "It's not too late though."

Rigby took a deep breath, got on all floors and ran into the tree house and began to scale it from first the interior, out a window and climbed to the top. When he got there he didn't see Jake. Rigby groaned and leaned on the railing of the balcony. His eyes widened when he saw that Mordecai caught him.

"Haha! Gotchya! The dog is no longer let out!" Mordecai said

"No fair! I was running away fro Rigby!"

"Says the person who stretched his way all up to the top in seconds."

Mordecai released Jake. Rigby finally made it down the tree house.

"Well done guys. Let's regroup over yonder to discuss the next trial." Finn said.

"Kay." Mordecai said.

"Well, looks like you're the fastest." Rigby said.

"Nah man, if it wasn't for you chasing him up there and making him come down to me, I would have never caught him."

"Heh yeah. We make a pretty good team."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Mordecai and Rigby exchanged a high five and proceeded to Finn and Jake.

"Your next challenge is going to be based on team work."

Mordecai and Rigby looked at each other.

"Hmm, hmm." Mordecai said.

"Hmm, hmm." Rigby said.

They both continued to exchange a few 'hmms'.

"Uhh Finn," Jake said, "what are they doing?"

"I don't know man." Finn said. "Must be a buddy thing like how you and me fist bump all the time."

"Well that is fun to do."

"You guys ready?" Finn said.

"You bet we're ready." Mordecai said.

"So ready!" Rigby said.

"Okay, you two are going to work together to move that large log onto that 'X' painted on the ground."

Finn pointed to a large long on it's side then to a red 'X' painted on the ground not too far from it.

"We just gotta move some dumb old log?" Rigby asked. "Man this trial is going to go by fast."

"I agree." Mordecai said. "Brrrrring it on lllloooog!"

Mordecai laid his hands on one side of the log and Rigby on the other. They began pushing it with ease. Eventually the log stopped moving.

"What the…?" Mordecai said.

"The log must be wedged or something." Rigby said.

The log then began going the opposite direction, pushing Mordecai and Rigby backwards.

"The log is possessed!" Rigby shouted.

Mordecai looked over the log to see Finn and Jake were pushing back the log.

"You thought this was going to be easy did you?" Finn said.

Mordecai looked at Rigby with a smirk. He did one head flick and Rigby smirked back. He let go of the log and dashed off.

"I said it then and I guess I'll have to say it again. I thought you guys were strong."

"We're toots strong!" Finn exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm not even using my powers!" Jake said.

"Hey Finn." Mordecai said.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Duck."

"Wha—?" Finn exclaimed. " Rigby lunged toward Finn tacking him towards the ground and out of the logs way. Jake turned to his side to see what happened, taking one arm of the log.

"What the heck man?!" Jake said.

Jake then looked down, he noticed his legs were getting caught under the huge log. Mordecai kept pushing the log over Jake slowly flattening him.

"Woah woah woah woooah!"

Mordecai kept pushing the log until it was placed above the 'X'.

"Yeah we did it!" Rigby said.

"Yeah we did!" Mordecai said.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH HHHHHH!"

"That was a nice display of team work to sabotage Jake and I like that."

"For future reference, no one turns me into a pancake without my consent!" Jake said. He turn himself from flattened to regular shape and size.

"Sorry about that Jake." Mordecai said.

"Alright trial number three will be a test of wisdom." Finn said. "What has red eyes, likes to destroy things, wears a two-two, has a long neck, and wears golden rings.

"Uhhh…" Mordecai said.

"A robotic, aristocratic giraffe that likes to dance." Rigby said.

"Finn how did you know that?" Finn asked.

"Wasn't it obvious?" Rigby asked.

"Alright," Jake said, "We know you're smart, but now it's time to test bird man over here. What is one of my favorite foods?"

Mordecai thought to himself. He recalled his visit to Tree Trunks and how she said she liked making pies for people that passed by.

"Apple pie." Mordecai said.

"Man you guys are crazy smart." Jake said. "Guess it's time to move on to trial number four."

Finn and Jake gathered a bunch of smooth rocks and laid them next to them in a pile.

"The next trial is about studying your opponent." Finn said. "The Ice Kings primary ability is firing freeze rays out of his wrinkly hands, so we are going to use these rocks as substitutes."

"What if those pelt us right in the head?" Mordecai said.

"What?" Jake said.

"What if the rocks hit us in our family jewels!"

"Can't here ya! One, two, three, go!"

Jake started throwing rocks at Rigby. Rigby quickly dodged each one while panicking.

Finn was throwing rocks at Mordecai, hitting him in different places of his body. First his arms, then chest, then in the vulgar region. he placed his hands there and kneeled down groaning.

"Come on man! You can do this! If dodging isn't working try deflecting with your sword!"

"Okay…" Mordecai said, slowly getting up. "I'll try."

Mordecai sheathed his sword and Finn resumed throwing rocks. Mordecai swigged his sword in all directions, but still didn't manage to hit a rock.

"Mordecai you just gotta believe you have the skill to deflect!" Finn said. "Think ninja pig!"

"Ninja pig? What the heck are you talking about?!" Mordecai said.

"Just do it!" Finn shouted as he continued throwing rocks. "Think ninja pig!"

Mordecai closed his eyes for a moment and opened them. He began skillfully defending himself from the rocks Finn threw. Finn had one more rock. He threw it and Mordecai got into a stance. He swung his sword deflecting the rock towards Finn hitting him in the chest and making him fall over. Mordecai walked over to Finn helping him up. Rigby and Jake approached the two.

"So," Mordecai said. "How did we do?"

"You did guys did great. Trial four dominated!"

"Alright!" Mordecai and Rigby said high fiving each other.

"Jake and I are just going to huddle up real quick."

Finn and Jake walked a few steps away from Mordecai and Rigby, huddled and started talking.

"I can't believe how well we did in those challenges." Rigby said.

"I know. Guess we're heroes now." Mordecai said.

"'Now?' We saved the park numerous times from all sorts of crazy stuff."

"Well yeah, but this time we're not the ones who caused it."

"Oh yeah."

Finn and Jake came back to where Mordecai and Rigby were.

"Alright guys." Finn said. "Hate to say it, but based on your current progress, we think you won't be able to handle the fifth challenge, thus cannot join us to kick the Ice Kings butt.

"What?!" Mordecai said. "After we've come so far?!"

"Yeah man this is whack!" Rigby said. "I thought we were awesome so far!"

"Well that's what you think, and this is what we think." Jake said. "Sorry bros."

"Hang out in the tree house until we get back." Finn said. "Let's go Jake."

Finn and Jake dashed to the direction of the Ice Kingdom. Mordecai and Rigby went into the living room of the tree house. Rigby sat down at the kitchen table.

"Man I can't believe it." Mordecai said. "We did so well and they just refused to take us."

Mordecai opened a cooler behind him and grabbed a cup cake that bared the shape of Finn's head.

"Umm Mordecai." Rigby said. " I think those are the Finn cakes Finn told us not to eat."

Mordecai developed an angry expression and ate the cupcake regardless of what Rigby said.

"I can see that you're frustrated." Rigby said.

Mordecai threw the cupcake wrapper on the ground and proceeded to the exit of the living room.

"Hey where are you going?" Rigby asked.

"Look Rigby," Mordecai said. "I'm not going to sit here doing nothing knowing some sicko is messing with our friends. He messed with our world and it's up to us to make him pay. Now are you with me or not."

Rigby thought for a moment and got out of the chair of he was sitting in.

"Let's make that old dude chill out." Rigby said.

Mordecai and Rigby dashed out of the house. Mordecai took out his map and they started heading for the direction of the Ice Kingdom.


	7. Battle on the Snowy Path

Mordecai and Rigby made it to the entrance of the Ice Kingdom.

"So," Rigby said. "Where do you think that old dude is?"

"If I were to guess, it would be that ice castle up there." Mordecai said pointing to a Pointy ice castle on top of a mountain.

"Alright, how are we going to get there?"

"I… uhh… I have no idea."

"Hey guys!" A voice said from afar.

Mordecai and Rigby turned to the direction of the voice. Approached them was Finn and Jake.

"So you refused to stay in the house huh?" Jake said.

"You bet your yellow butt we did." Mordecai said. "I don't care what you say. We think we can handle that guy, and even if we can't, we're not going to abandon our friends."

"Well Jake?" Finn said.

Jake took out a stop watch and checked it. "12.45. Not bad."

"Huh?" Mordecai said.

"You guys passed the fifth trial and thus ascended to heroes!"

"We did? How?" Rigby asked.

"A true hero must never let anything come between their duty as heroes no matter what people say. When your friends are in a pickle, it is up to you to get them out of a jam and don't let anyone tell you other wise."

"Yeah what Finn said." Jake said.

"Awesome!" Mordecai said.

"Yeah we're heroes!" Rigby said.

Meanwhile inside the Ice King's castle, Margret was sitting against the cell wall while Eileen was looking out the window with a sad expression on her face. Her eyes then narrowed and developed a shocked expression when she saw Mordecai and Rigby at the edge of the Ice Kingdom.

"Margret! Margret!" Eileen whispered. "Come look!"

Margret got up and looked in the direction Eileen was pointing.

"Is that Mordecai and Rigby?!" Margret whispered.

"Would you two stop whispering so loudly?" Ice King said coming out of a room. "I'm trying to take a nap."

"We're sorry. It won't happen again." Margret said.

"What are you two staring at outside of the window?" Ice King said approaching a telescope pointing outside of a window. "If Gunther snuck out again I swear I'm going to give him such a—"

Ice King saw Mordecai, Rigby, Finn and Jake stationed at the edge of the Ice Kingdom.

"Drat!" Ice King said. "Finn and Jake are here, and they brought along that raccoon giant blue jay?! I can't believe they managed to follow me through the interdimentional gateway!."

"Their names are Mordecai and Rigby." Margret said.

"Yeah, and they are coming to rescue us!" Eileen said.

"Normally I would be worried and cursing their names in a form of a soliloquy, but due to Finn and Jakes absence I have become more prepared."

Ice King took out a bamboo rod and aimed it out the window, he blew on it and a dart flew to the ground below.

Meanwhile, Mordecai, Rigby, Finn and Jake were still conversing.

"So how are we going to get inside?" Rigby asked.

"No worries," Finn said," Jake can use his stretchy powers to take us all the way up to the Ice King."

"One stretchy dog ride coming u—AAAOWE!" Jake said.

A dart hit Jake in his leg and it caused him to fall over.

"Jake!" Finn shouted. "Are you okay buddy?"

"Yeah," Jake said. "Just some stupid dart hit me in the leg."

Jake stood up and reached out his arm to grab it but couldn't reach.

"Hey I can't reach it. Wait… why can't I reach it?"

"Umm… just bend over?" Mordecai suggested.

"No! I mean why isn't my arm extending?!"

Jake stretched his out his arms and legs and made a few silly movements before realizing he couldn't stretch out his body anymore.

"I can't stretch anymore!" Jake said.

"Must be something in that dart that caused you to lose your powers." Finn said. "Must be the Ice King's doing, don't worry we'll make him fix you up."

"Yeah don't worry Jake, we'll make him pay." Mordecai said. "So Finn, what's plan B."

"Guess we're taking the long walk up that path towards the Ice Kings castle. Let's go."

The four proceeded to a ramp that circled around the mountain that the castle rested on that led straight to the front door of the Ice Kings castle.

Meanwhile in the Ice King's castle.

"Yes! Direct hit!" Ice King said. "Now that Jake has been injected with anti-magic juice that should by me quite a bit of time before he gets his powers back which means I can finally have a fair fight."

Ice King reached into his robes and took out a walkie-talkie.

"Attention Snow Ninjas. Attention Snow Ninjas. We got a code 232, Finn and Jake with two smelly animals. Search and beat the lump out of them. Repeat, search and beat the lump out of them."

The four where hiking up the path to the castle.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Rigby asked while groaning.

"We still got quite a bit. I don't blame you for complaining." Finn said.

"Sorry guys. Out of all the times to lose my powers. This is jank!"

"Don't beat yourself up about it Jake." Mordecai said. "It wasn't your fault. Besides I think I'm starting to see it come into view."

"Hold up! Something's coming out of the snow!"

The snow began rising up. Multiple snow men with black cloth wrapped around their mouths rouse up. Some of them had katanas others had shirakins.

"Oh snap!" Finn shouted. "Snow Ninjas!"

"For once I think I'm going to need a weapon." Jake said.

"Oh yeah… Let's see…"

Finn quickly searched his back pack and took out a small dagger. He gave it to Jake.

"Not as big as I was going for, but it will do."

"Umm what about me?!" Rigby shouted.

"Umm… Umm… sorry, but this is all I got left." Finn took out a pink rubber toy hammer with gold stars on it.

"I thought I was a hero, not a heroine." Rigby said.

"Here they come!" Mordecai shouted.

The ninjas approached them. One of them ran towards Finn. They exchanged a few sword clashes until Finn slashed it in two. Another Katana user ran towards Mordecai. Mordecai jumped and stabbed it in the face, taking off his head. When he land he swung his sword making the head fly through the air knocking out three of the snow ninjas at once. A snow ninja threw a shirinken at Jake. The snow man saw it hit Jake and Jake fell on the ground.

"Owe! Owe! Arm it hurts!" Jake said.

The snow ninja walked closer towards Jake with a concerned expression on his face. The snow ninja knelt down and Jake quickly stabbed it in the face.

"Haha! Psyche!" Jake said. He got up and ran to fight other snow ninjas.

Rigby gave out a battle cry and whacked a snow ninja with his pink rubber mallet, destroying it completely.

"Man this thing is more effective than I thought!" Rigby said.

"Girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrl power!" The toy said in a little girl's voice.

"Although I could live without that."

Meanwhile in the Ice Castle, Margret and Eileen where watching the battle out their cell window.

"Woohoo go Mordecai and Rigby!" Margret said.

"Yeah kick their snowy butts!" Eileen said.

"Oh dear, their actually winning." Ice King said. "Looks like I'm going to have to send out the big guns."

The Ice King once again took out his walkie-talkie.

"Big moma this is Ice King… Eliminate them."

"How are things looking Finn?" Mordecai said.

"Not many left. HYAH!" Finn said while slashing another Snow Ninja.

Suddenly a rumble was heard. Jake looked down the edge of the path.

"Uhhh… Guys…" Jake said.

A giant ice golem rose up. It had a mean scary expression on his face with sharp icicles for teeth. It was hanging of the edge of the mountain the castle was sitting upon.

"Holy crap!" Mordecai shouted.

"Don't lose your cool Mordecai," Finn said. "every enemy has a weakness."

Finn began stabbing the hand of the golem; the golem raised that hand and used it to grab all four of them. Rigby manage to slip out, causing him to fall back on the path.

"Don't worry guys! Hang on!" Rigby said.

Rigby jumped on the mountains edge and started to climb it as high as he could. He was higher than the monster. He jumped of and landed on the snow golem's face obscuring his vision. He let go of Mordecai, Finn and Jake. The golem lost his grip and began to fall off. Rigby jumped off and managed to grip the edge of the path preventing him from falling off.

"Rigby!" Mordecai shouted.

He quickly got up and ran towards Rigby.

"Quick grab my hand!" Moredaci said.

As Rigby reached out his arm, the golems arm over shadowed them, and began to descend over them.

"Look out!" Finn shouted.

He tackled Mordecai out of the way. The hand gripped onto the path under Rigby. The path began to crack and caused the part of the path that the Golem's hand gripped to shatter causing the golem to fall of the mountain completely.

"RIBGYYYY!" Mordecai shouted.

"I'm sorry man." Finn said. "I know it must hurt to lose a friend."

"I never thought I would say this." Mordecai said. "but I really miss him. He was annoying and sometimes dumb, but he was my best friend, and no one is ever going to replace him."

"I know man." Jake said. "I feel the exact same way about my buddy Finn." Don't worry we'll make him pay for what he did. We'll avenge your friend Rigbag."

"It's Rigby." Mordecai said.

"Oh sorry." Jake said.

Finn and Jake began to continue walking upon what was left of the path towards the castle. Mordecai looked over the edge to see if he could see Rigby, but it was too high and foggy to see the ground below. A tear formed in his eye and slowly went down his face. He whipped it off and continued to follow Finn and Jake to the castle.


	8. Castle Siege

Mordecai, Finn and Jake continued to walk on the path. They were just a few steps away from the castle.

"Are you going to be okay Mordecai?" Finn asked.

"I don't know." Mordecai said. "I guess. I just can't believe he would do something so dumb yet so brave. He saved our butts out there and everything."

"Yeah," Finn said. "I'll admit he is in some way a braver hero than I am."

"Sorry to break up the mourning session," Jake said, "but we're here."

The three found themselves in front of an Icy door twice their size.

"Shall we knock?" Jake asked.

"When it comes to castles you don't just simply knock Jake." Finn said. "You BREAK IN TO THE CASTLE! HEYAH!"

"Finn rushed for the door and body checked it. The door didn't move and inch or got even a scratch on it. Finn fell to the ground from the recoil."

"Are you okay?" Mordecai said.

"Yeah, I'm cool I'm cool." Finn said.

"Heheh, cool, good one." Jake said.

"Yeah." Mordecai said to himself. "Rigby loved that joke."

The door began to open. A moving ice structure answered the door.

"You knocked?" The structure said.

"No!" Finn said while getting up. "We attempted to break in."

"Yeah, sure you did. What do you all want?"

"We're here to see the Ice King and give him a whooping!" Jake said.

"Well I'm sorry the Ice King is unavailable. However, if you want to meet him that badly you can try going though me—"

Mordecai abruptly stabbed the icicle structure in the face.

"I am so not in the mood for this crap." Mordecai said.

The icicle structure began to shatter completely, rendering it lifeless.

"Umm dude," Finn said, "hate to burst your bubble, but we don't know how to get to the Ice King's room from here."

"Yeah we always cheat and just use my stretchy powers to go in from his room." Jake said.

"Then we'll just find our own way." Mordecai said.

Mordecai proceeded onward.

"Dude," Finn said "bird man's ticked."

"Can't really blame him." Jake said. "The day you pass on is the day I destroy the land of Ooo.

"Haha! Good one Jake." Finn said.

Jake remained silent.

"Umm you were joking right?" Finn asked.

"Come on Finn we don't want to lose sight of Mordecai." Jake said.

Finn's face tensed up a bit then he just shrugged and followed behind Jake.

The three went up a flight of stairs. They reached an empty floor with a punch of penguins holding long axes made out of ice.

"Okay," Finn said. "if we are careful and super quiet, we can sneak towards that flight of stairs at the end of the—"

Finn was interrupted by Jake letting out a quick fart. All the penguins turned around to face the three.

Mordecai and Finn looked at Jake with angry expressions.

"Heheh, sorry." Jake said.

One of the penguins waddled towards Jake.

"Whack!" The penguin said.

"I said I was sorry!"

"You can understand him?" Finn asked.

"I picked up a penguinise course last year. This penguin was telling me to control my farts."

"Well Jake's farting aside," Finn said, "we won't go down without a fight! So do your worst!"

"Wwwww…whack whack…" The penguin said.

"The penguin said that all the penguins in this room are pacifists." Jake said. "They decided to keep it a secret to the Ice King since no one has bothered to storm the castle from the front."

"Well don't worry your secret is safe with us." Mordecai said.

"Whack!" The penguin said.

"Haha. It said thanks fellow penguin." Jake said.

"Man they've been cooped up in this castle for too long. Let's go up those stairs." Mordecai said.

They proceeded to the stairs at the end of the hall way and ascended them. They came across a room with a stage where a group for four penguins were playing smooth jazz. One penguin had a sax, another had a chello, another was on a grand piano, and one was playing bass. Scattering the room was circular tables where penguins were mingling, enjoying the show, and drinking drinks. At the other end was a small bar where a penguin was serving drinks to other penguins sitting on stools.

"Woah. Sweet club." Mordecai said.

"Pretty convenient too cause I'm parched." Finn said. "Let's go grab some drinks!"

"Well these penguins seem harmless enough." Jake said.

The three went towards the bar. They each took a stool and sat down.

"Whack?"

"It said 'what'll it be?'." Jake said.

"Well I could have guessed that." Mordecai said. "What do you have."

"Whack, Whack whack, whack whack whack, whack whack whack whack." The penguin said.

"It said 'we got water, cold water, extra cold water, or water with a hint of lime.'"

"I guess I'll have lime." Mordecai said.

"Yeah me too!" Finn said.

"Limes all around my good man… or woman!" Jake said.

The penguin grabbed a few bottles and a silver container. It poured the liquid from the bottles into the silver container. It proceeded to put a lid on the silver container and shook it for a while. He then placed three martini glasses with a little umbrella in each of them. He poured the mixed concoction in each of the glasses and squeezed a bit of lime in each of them. He placed the squeezed lime slices on the edge of the martini glasses.

"Thanks dude." Mordecai said.

"So guys, why does the Ice King does this thing with stealing princesses and stuff."

"We're not exactly sure." Finn said. "We always wondered why he does what he does."

"Maybe the Ice King used to be a normal person, a human being to be precise," Jake said. "who discovered an artifact during some sort of excavation. He then decided to use said artifact not knowing the consequences of doing so. The artifact slowly made him mad and thus made him the crazy man he is today with no recollection of his former self."

Finn and Mordecai remained silent for a moment.

"Haha yeah that's kinda unlikely Jake." Finn said.

"Yeah what a imagination." Mordecai said.

"Yeah I guess my mind was all over the place there." Jake said.

Jake grabbed his martini glass and took a sip. He spat out his drink and wiggled his tongue a bit.

"O-ohh m-m-man t-that's c-c-c-c old!" Jake said.

Jake noticed that he accidentally spat his drink on another penguin beside him sitting on a stool holding a drink. The penguin tilted his drink down and thrusted it at Jake making the liquid fly out. Jake dodged the liquid and it ended up landing on a penguin who was walking with a drink, but stopped in response. The penguin threw its martini glass at the penguin but missed and hit another penguin. The penguins at the table observed this and started imitating what they were doing. Eventually a huge fight between the penguins started. Chairs being used to hit other penguins, tables being flipped. Eventually Mordecai, Finn and Jake got into the mess and tried to battle their way out. The band on stage was still playing smooth jazz like nothing was happening until a glass hit the sax player. The sax player thought the bass player did it and he hit the bass player with his sax. The hit caused him to accidentally swing its bass towards the cello player. The cello player swung its cello hitting both of them at once, but his extended swing made it hit the pianist and it picked up the entire piano and swung it down on all three of them. The three emerged from the piano and continued fighting with the pianist.

Meanwhile on the floor the Ice King was residing. He was holding a microphone connected to a machine with a screen on it.

"You ready for karaoke night ladies?" Ice King said.

"I don't think I'm really up for it thanks." Margret said.

"Yeah and I don't really have the best voice." Eileen said.

"Oh nonsense." Ice King said. "You two are just shy. I'll go first then just to show you it's not so bad."

The Ice King pressed a button on the machine and the screen lit up.

"So what song should we do. I got a whole bunch of classics such as—"

Ice King was interrupted by the sounds of the fighting being made downstairs.

"Oh for goodness sakes." Ice King said while heading into another room and down some stairs. The stairs lead directly to the bar. When Ice King got to the bottom of the stairs he observed the fight. Mordecai, Finn and Jake were dog piled by penguins so Ice King did not notice them. Ice King fished around in his robe and took out an air horn and pressed the button on the top to cause it to make a loud noise. After five seconds of holding down the button all the penguins halted and faced the Ice King.

"How many times have I told you guys not to start a brouhaha in here, especially when I have chicks over?!" Ice King said. "Now act like civilized penguins and stop fighting. Now clean up this mess!"

The Ice King went back upstairs. The penguins started to clean up the place and the penguins who dog piled Mordecai, Finn and Jake got off them and they stood up.

"Man that was nuts." Finn said. "I didn't know if we were even going to make it out of there."

"Never knew penguins could be so tough." Mordecai said.

"Or have a nasty temper. It was just a little water. They swim in it for peats sake!" Jake said.

"Well at least we know that we are just one flight of stairs away from finding the Ice King." Finn said.

"Finally," Mordecai said. "Me, Margret and Eileen can finally go home and I can avenge Rigby for his bravery."

They proceeded to the stairs and climbed up them.

"Finn if I ever get my stretchy powers back, let's never take the front door again." Jake said.

"I'm with you on that."


	9. Interdimensional Showdown

Mordecai, Finn, and Jake went up the flight of stairs to come into a room. They saw Margret and Eileen imprisoned behind bars and the Ice King singing karaoke.

"I wanna hold you close to m— Oh great, looks like karaoke night is over." Ice King said.

"Mordecai!" Margret shouted joyfully.

"Don't worry. After I'm done with this geezer we are going home."

"Hey," Eileen said. "We're Rigby?"

"Well uhh… I'm not sure how to say this… uhhh…"

Jake stepped forward in front Mordecai.

"He's dead." Jake said.

"W…what?" Eileen said developing a depressed expression.

"Dead. Kicked the bucket. Pushing up daises through snow. Singing with the angels. Lifeless.~"

Jake continued listing different ways to explain the state of Rigby. As he was doing this Eileen began to cry.

Finn put his hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Umm dude, I think she gets it." Finn said.

"Well if she didn't get dead, I needed to be a little more thorough." Jake said.

"It's not that." Eileen said with tears running down her eyes. "I just can't believe he's gone. I never actually got to tell him how I felt about him."

"It will be okay Eileen. You'll find someone who is just like Rigby." Margret said. She knelt down to comfort Eileen.

"I don't think I will." Eileen said whipping the tears away.

"Man now even I feel bad." Ice King said. He reached towards a table to grab a box of tissues. He walked towards Eileen. "Tissue?" Ice King said.

"Thanks." Eileen said taking a tissue out of the box.

"So uhh… What now?" Ice King said.

"You know 'what'!" Mordecai said. "We are going to kick your butt and go home!"

"Yeah what bird man said!" Jake said.

"That goes triple for me!" Finn said.

"Well you'll—"

Ice King was interrupted by the sound of elevator music. Two ice blocks from one end of the room slid open to reveal an elevator. Inside was Pops.

"Pops?! What are you doing here?!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Well I overheard what you said so I tried to trail you here to help you out." Pops said.

"You got all the way up here by yourself?" Mordecai asked.

"Well I had a little help from my little companion." Pops said.

Pops stepped out of the elevator and revealed Rigby was behind him.

"I told you not to call me little companion!" Rigby said.

"But it suits you so well cause you're little and cute." Pops said.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted.

"RIBGY!" Mordecai shouted.

He ran to Rigby picked him up and hugged him.

"Hey, hey easy man easy." Rigby said while pushing himself away from Rigby.

"Sorry dude! We all thought you were dead!" Mordecai said.

"Dude there is like a punch of snow down there. It broke my fall. I then ended up finding Pops who wanted to join us. We eventually found a secret elevator that led us all the way up here."

"Impossible!" Ice King exclaimed. "How did you know the password was 'Popsicle'?!"

"Wasn't it obvious?" Rigby asked.

"Showing true heuristic wisdom yet again!" Finn said.

"Rigby I'm so glad you're safe!" Eileen said with joy.

"I'm glad to because I get to join in on kicking the King's butt!" Rigby said.

"This is getting annoying." Ice King said "I'm just going to send you all away. I don't care where, as long as it's not here."

Ice King fished around in his robes for the Interdimensional Emerald. He felt around with it and began opening a portal.

"That's what he used to go into our dimension!" Mordecai exclaimed.

"Get him!" Jake shouted.

Mordecai, Rigby, Pops, Finn and Jake rushed for the Ice King. They all grabbed a part of the emerald.

"Stop it! You'll all break it!" Ice King said.

Suddenly A portal opened sucking them all in.

After falling through a pathway Mordecai realised he was under the ocean and couldn't see the surface. He eventually began to lose air. He saw Rigby Pops in front of him knocked out. Pops was grabbed by a scuba diver in a white suit. Mordecai began closing his eyes. The last thing he saw before closing them completely was the scuba diver swimming towards his direction. Mordecai opened his eyes. He took a deep breath and got up. He realised he was in a room with a wooden interior and furniture. He got up and saw a window. He looked out the window to find he was in a small little dome with nothing but grass a grass field in it. His eyes then caught his four companions sitting around a picnic table and being served drinks by a squirrel in a purple bikini and skirt. Mordecai found a stair case inside the room that lead downstairs and out of the interior he was in. He walked towards the picnic table.

"Sup guys." Mordecai said.

"Oh hey Mordecai!" Rigby said. "Thank goodness you're awake. We thought you drowned! That emerald teleported us into the ocean. Luckily this awesome squirrel saved us all."

"Yeah man, this squirrel is tops in my book!" Jake said.

"Well in that case thanks a lot miss…"

"Cheeks, but you can call me by my first name, Sandy." Sandy said in a Tennessee accent.

"Thanks for saving us Sandy." Mordecai said.

"No worries! Have a seat, relax and have some lemonade." Sandy said.

Mordecai sat next to Rigby on the picnic table. Sandy put a cup in front of him and poured lemonade in it. Mordecai thanked Sandy and took a sip.

"Not that it is any of my business, but what the heck were y'all doing floating around this deep in the ocean without a diving suit on?" Sandy asked.

"Not sure if you'll believe us," Finn said, "but a crazy old man stole friends from those guy's universe and we were so close to taking the crystal that was able to make him travel through dimensions, but then he accidentally activated it and sent us here. Now we have no idea where he went too."

Sandy thought for a moment.

"Was this crystal green?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Finn asked.

"Well, I saw a old person wearing a crown and blue robes float down into the ocean in a cube of ice. A person found it and took him to the museum. Not far from here."

"We better go then." Mordecai said. "Thanks again for saving us and everything."

"Hang on ya death wishing critters." Sandy said. "Unless you feel like drowning again, you better take these diving helmets."

Sandy gave them all glass bowls that functioned as diving helmets.

"Umm you sure these will work?" Jake asked.

"Trust me. Now go and get that old man."

Suddenly a big cracking sound was heard. They all looked to the direction of the sound and saw that the dome was cracked by a brick wedged into the crack of the dome on one side. Outside near the crack was a pink star fish wearing green pants with purple flowers on them. It was shirtless too.

"Patrick did you catch the brick?!" A voice faintly heard from afar.

"The what?" The star fish said. It ran to the direction of the previous voice.

"Oh for the love of…" Sandy said with frustration.

"Who or what was that?" Rigby asked.

"Two idiots who are going to be feeling my foot on their back sides after I fix that crack." Sandy said.

Sandy pointed to the direction of the museum, the five said goodbye and went outside the dome to proceed to the museum.

"Hey," Jake said. "Where's that Pops guy?"

They looked around seeing no sign of pops.

"He's over there! I see him!" Finn said.

He was holding a net catching jelly fishes with the same starfish that was seen near the dome and a big living yellow sponge in a brown suit and red tie. Mordecai rushed over to Pops. He was currently alone and the other two fellows were catching jelly fish in another place a few feet away from pops.

"Pops!" Mordecai said. "We don't have time for this! We have to find the Ice King!"

"Sorry Mordecai, I just got caught up with hanging out with these two delightful people."

"I'm sorry, but you have to say goodbye to them. We gotta go."

The Sponge and the Start Fish approached Pops and Mordecai.

"Hey Pops why did you stop?" The Spong said.

"Is this weird eagle bothering you?" Patrick said.

"No it's just that something has come up and I must be off." Pops said. "It has been a real pleasure jelly fishing with you two."

"Same here Pops!" the Sponge said. "Come on Patrick lets go!"

"Yay!" Patrick said.

They both ran off to catch more jelly fish. Mordecai and Pops reunited with the party. They eventually reached the museum and entered it. They looked around and saw Ice King in an ice cube holding the emerald. He was being displayed in an snow environment exhibit. The five walked over towards it and joined a crowd of people listening to a representative of the museum on a stage.

"…just added to the exhibit was a strange old cave man that fell to the ocean floor covered in ice." A fish on stage said. "Experts say that this probably broke off from one of the ice bergs above and a huge civilization of cave men could me frozen above us as we speak."

Mordecai looked at Finn and nodded to him with a serious expression. Finn nodded back and the rest of the group exchanged nods. The five jumped on stage. Pops accidentally pushed the speaker off stage.

"My leg!" The fish shouted.

"Sorry about that sir!" Pops said.

Finn took out his sword and whacked the ice with it. After a few whacks he destroyed the ice completely. Ice King was wiggling around helplessly since he couldn't breathe under water. He started desperately tapping the emerald causing another gateway to open. The five were sucked in again leaving their air helmets behind. The five appeared in a small room which was lit by one light bulb.

"Where are we?" Finn asked.

"I have no idea." Mordecai said.

"There's a door here," Rigby said, "I'll go check it out."

"Rigby approached and peaked through the door while on all floors. He saw a living room with a boy, a girl, and a pig watching TV. The girl looked at Rigby.

"Hey Dipper look!" The girl said. "There's a raccoon in the closet!"

"Woah." The boy named Dipper said. "How did a Raccoon get in here?"

"I don't know. He must be a sneaky little fella." The girl said.

"Let's go and take it outside before Uncle Stan sees it and does something bad to it."

"Okay! Come on Waddles, maybe you can convince the raccoon to leave!"

The girl picked up the pig and the two children went towards Rigby. Dipper picked up the raccoon.

"Hey paws of pall." Rigby said.

"W-WOAH!" Dipper exclaimed. He dropped Rigby and he stood up on two legs.

"You can talk!" Dipper said.

"Woah… Cool!" The girl said. "Hello Mr. Raccoon! My name's Mable this is Waddles. Maybe you can teach it English!"

"I wish I can, but I can't, and even if I could, we're trying to get back home."

"'Were'?" Dipper asked.

The other four came out of the closet.

"Woah!" Dipper said. "It's a big blue jay, a yellow dog—"

"Sup." Jake said."

"…And some kind of rabbit." Dipper said.

"Nah I'm all human."

"Oh sorry." Dipper said.

"It's cool."

"Cool! Were are you guys from?"

"We're from another dimension. It's a long story and we don't have time to explain." Mordecai said.

"Wow another dimension. Don't remember reading anything like that in the bo—"

Dipper was interrupted by a flash of light. When they all recovered from the daze, the saw a small futuristic looking pod. The door to the pod opened. Out emerged a pig bearing similar resemblance to Waddles. The pig stood on two legs, wore a white tux and monocle.

"Eureka!" The pig said. "I have successfully invented interdimensional travel!"

"Who…are you?" Dipper asked.

"Dude, he looks like Waddles! Freaky!" Mable whispered to Dipper."

"My name is Waddlson P. Pigsworth I'm an inventor of things that improved my home dimensions way of life. I was testing my brand new Interdimesional Pod prototype. It appears it has worked considering I have met my counter part."

"So you're Waddles from another dimension? Cool! I'm sorry that this Waddles isn't as smart as you."

"It's quite alright I expected my counter to be strikingly different than me. It appears that humans are the intelligent ones in this dimension. In mine, animals rule while humans remain primitive, wild, clueless and clothesless."

"Didn't really need to know that clothesless part." Dipper said.

"It's cool that you were able to make a machine." Mordecai said. "A person back The boy and dog's dimension was having trouble figuring out how it worked."

"Is that so?" Waddlson asked. "Then here take this." Waddleson handed Mordecai papers full of writing. "It's a copy of my notes on the experiment. Maybe this will full in the last remaining puzzle pieces to her research."

"Will do. Thanks." Mordecai said.

A doorbell ring was heard.

"One minute guys." Dipper said.

"Wait here Waddles. You can hang out with your smart countery part." Mable said.

"So, smart pig guy," Jake said. "what is my counterpart like in your dimension?"

"Hmm, now that you mention it, you bear a close similarity to the inventor of the everything burrito. His invention has made him millions!"

"Wow, cool!"

"Guess you're going to share your creation with all of Ooo?" Finn asked.

"Nah, it's my creation and our thing. I wouldn't want to ruin that by making it mainstream."

Dipper and Mable answered the door. The Ice King was at the door. He made a silly expression.

"OOGA BOOGA!" Ice King said.

"WOAH!" Dipper and Mable shrieked. They bumped into Waddlson and Waddles. they all fell into the Pod.

"Oh dear this isn't good." Waddlson said.

The machine began to shake and make noises and it disappeared in a flash of light.

"Whoops," Ice King said, "I just wanted to scare some children I saw through the window."

"That's creepy man." Jake said.

"I concur." Pops said.

"Yeeeeah… I think I'm just gonna go to another dimension."

Ice King messed with the emerald again. The five rushed the Ice King and tackled him and they went through another gate way. The five ended up in the middle of a huge garbage dump.

"Now where are we?!" Jake said.

"Looks like a garbage dump full of metal." Mordecai said.

"Wait what's that sound?" Rigby said.

A thumping sound could be heard. Pops looked into a puddle. He saw ripples in the water that corresponded with the thumping that was heard. They saw Ice King running past them.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIV ES!" Ice King yelled.

The five looked in the opposite direction he was running. They saw a dinosaur coming their way.

"Oh my glob! A dinosaur!" Finn shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" Mordecai said.

They started running away from the dinosaur. Jake used his stretchy powers to turn his head completely around to see how far the dinosaur was. The dinosaur was still a little ways away, but was gaining on them.

"Guys! I don't think we can out run that dinosaur!" Jake said.

"Hey Jake! You can use your stretchy powers again!" Finn said.

"Oh yeah I can!"

"Well make yourself big or something so you can run faster!' Mordecai said.

"Alright! Everybody hang on!" Jake said.

He scooped up everyone, grew big, and put everyone on his back. He ran at the same pace.

"Don't worry! I can see the exit!" Jake said.

"STOP!" A voice shouted.

Jake and the dinosaur stopped. Jake shrunk to normal size. The five saw in front of them a blue cat wearing clothes standing on two legs and a orange fish with legs and shoes.

"What the heck is going on here?!" The cat said which barred similarity to the previous unknown voice.

"We were running away from that scary dinosaur!" Pops said.

"Dude," The cat said while looking up to the dinosaur, "I thought you were done terrorizing people that come into your home."

"Well my eyes are still pretty itchy and I can't see, and I heard a noise, so I started freaking since I couldn't see."

"It's a good thing mom made us go get the eye drops at 11'o'clock at night." The cat said.

"Well this is the third time this week he's caused a ruckus due to his poor eye sight." The fish said.

"Now how are we going to apply it?" The blue cat asked.

"I got this." Jake said.

He took the eye drops from the cat and stretched up over the dinosaur. He flipped the eye drops upside down over the dinosaur's right eye.

"Hold still." Jake said.

Jake squirted a drop in the dinosaur's eye. The dinosaur roared loudly. The same thing happened when he applied a drop to the left eye.

"Hey thanks a lot guys!" The dinosaur said. "Now I can go to sleep in peace."

"You mean EVERYONE can go to sleep in peace." The fish said.

"Heheh… sorry." The dinosaur said.

Ice King ran towards them screaming. Jake made his fist big and positioned it in front of the path of the Ice King. Ice King crashed into it and fell to the ground. Jake picked up the emerald.

"Alright let's see if I can figure out how this thing works." Jake said.

"Don't break it Jake." Finn said.

"I got it, I got it." Jake said.

Jake tapped it a few times then began to whack it. A gateway opened and sucked them in. They found themselves in what appeared to be the Ice Kings castle.

"Looks like we're back where we started." Finn said.

"I don't think so…" Ice King said.

"What do you mean?" Rigby asked. "This is your castle isn't' it?"

"Well it looks the part, but the temperature in here is one degree of than ususal, that poster over there depicted a female rock and roll star, but instead shows a male rock and roll star, and bagpipes are in the place of where my keyboard usually is."

"Hey, who are you guys?" A voice said from behind them.

They all turned their attention to a male Robin and a Male Mole trapped inside in a ice jain cell.

"Hey Mordecai," Rigby said, "don't those guys look like—"

"Ugh! Sorry about that guys." A voice frustratingly said. "Those dang penguins always like to start a brouhaha in the lounge down stairs!"

"Hey… that looks like the Ice Queen from my fan fiction I showed you guys last time!" Ice King said.

"Don't remind us." Finn said.

"Please, no." Jake said.

"What? What was wrong with it?" Ice King said.

"It was fine until you gave it that jacked up ending man." Finn said.

"Well… shut up."

"Hey! Who are you guys?!" Ice Queen said.

"We came here by accident while going through dimensions." Mordecai said.

"Dimension jumping eh?" Ice Queen said. Her focus turned to Finn and Jake.

"I guess you guys are from an Alternate Land of Ooo cause you look like my arch nemesis's, only she's a girl, and she had a cat instead of a dog."

"Whoa a female me. It's gonna be weird when I see her." Finn said.

"Hmm a cat version of me…" Jake said. "I hope she's not afraid of Dogs."

"What I don't get is how come I don't recognize those two in the cage? Someone must be writing a fan fiction and is ripping of my characters!"

"You kinda ripped us off dude." Finn said.

"Well… shut up!"

"So, you're the ruler of the alternate ice kingdom?" The Ice Queen said to the Ice King.

"Yeah… I dable… Call me Ice King."

The Ice Queen smiled the Ice King smiled back. Suddenly footsteps were heard coming from the staircase the Ice Queen climbed up from. Up emerged a female Blue Jay, a girl and a cat.

"Yep," Ice King said, "there's Fionna and Cake."

"Whoa. What's going on here." Fionna said.

"We're from a dimension where our genders are swapafied." Finn said.

"Now that's super freaky. I hope my alter wont eat me!" Cake said.

"Nah I don't do that stuff. I coincide peacefully with cats, especially since you're named after something sweet."

"Aw shucks." Cake said.

"Glad Rainacorn wasn't here to hear me say that, she can get super jealous sometimes." Jake said.

"Hey Mordecai check it out, you're a chick!" Rigby said.

"Uhh… hi." Mordecai said.

"Man this interdimensional stuff is getting freaky." The female Mordecai said. "Anyways hey cool guy, I'm Mordina."

"Name's Mordecai. Nice to meet you. I'm assuming you're here to save those guys over there."

"Yeah that insane witch or whatever took our friends Mathew and Ellis. We managed to follow her here and now we're gonna give her a butt whoopin'."

"You can try!" Ice Queen said.

"Ooo. I like it when you're feisty."

Ice Queen blushed.

"Hey where's Rigby's female counter part?" Mordecai said.

"Oh… I'm afraid Rigbella… is… errr…"

"Oh for pete's sake, she's dead!" Cake said.

"No she's not." Rigby said.

They began to hear elevator music and Rigbella and Pop's counterpart came out of the elevator. "Rigbella! You're alive!" Mordina said running up to her and hugging her.

"Hey hey easy girl. You'll ruin the hair." Rigbella said.

"Sorry, I just can't believe you survived."

"The snow at the bottom broke my fall so I'm A okay!"

Rigbella looked around and noticed the gender bent counterparts.

"Uhhh, did I miss something?"

"Us from a dimension where our genders are switched managed to come here."

"Oh really?"

Rigbella looked around and saw Rigby.

"Well hello handsome." Rigbella said.

"Hello hottie."

"You think what I'm thinking?" Rigbella said.

"I think I do." Rigby said.

They got closer to each other.

"HAMBOOOOOOONNNNNNIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNNNG!" They both said.

They both proceeded to hambone. Mordecai and Mordina groaned while putting their hand to their face.

"Salutiations miss." Pops said to his counterpart.

"Salutations to you good sir." The counterpart said. "What's your name?"

"My name's Pops, what may I call you?"

"You can call me Ma."

"Well ma, it will be my pleasure to escort you out of the elevator." Pops said.

"Why thank you kindly Pops."

Pops and Ma interlocked arms and walked out of the elevator.

"Well this has been fun, but we gotta go." Mordecai said. "Later guys I'ts been nice meeting you. Hope you do well in kicking the Ice Queen's butt."

"Oh don't worry. We will." Mordina said.

They both exchanged high fives. Their attention then turned to Rigby and Rigbella still hamboning. Mordecai punched Rigby in the shoulder and Mordina punched Rigbella in the shoulder.

"OWE!" They both said.

"Well I guess we're going." Rigby said.

"Alright see you later, it was nice hamboning with you." Rigbella said.

"Well Ice Queen," Ice King said, "it looks like their going to try to go back to their world. I should follow them."

"But what about us?" Ice Queen said.

"I really want to stay, but who would run the Ice Kingdom in my dimension? You should know as well as I that the penguins can go wild without any order."

"I guess you're right. Can I still steal princesses so I have someone psychical to hang with."

"By all means, and hey, we can still chat, I'll give you my email address!"

The Ice King fished in his robe and grabbed out a pen and scrap piece of paper. He began scribbling on it.

"Alright! I'll email you tonight. My username will be 'IceWizSuperGirl'."

"Great! Looking forward to your email! Hey you guys wait up!"

The five were hurdled together. Jake was whacking the emerald eventually opeing a gateway. The Ice King lunged forward and made it in right before the gateway closed. They all appeared in what appeared to be the Ice Kings castle.

"Are we back this time?" Rigby asked.

"Yep this is the place." Ice King said.

"Alright let's free Margret and Eileen and get the heck out of here." Mordecai said.

Mordecai took the emerald from Jake.

"Hey! Gimmy that! You're not taking anyone anywhere!"

"Get lost man!"

Mordecai accidentally dropped the emerald shattering it into pieces.

"Oops…" Mordecai said.

"'Oops'? 'OOPS'?!" Ice King said. "Do you know how rare that crystal is?! It took me a ton of sacrifices to get my hands on one!"

"Look dude I'm sorry!" Mordecai said.

"I will freeze you into oblivion!" Ice King said.

He rose up from the ground and started channeling a big frost bolt.

"Mordecai! Remember! Think…Ninja pig!" Finn yelled.

Those words echoed in Mordecai's head. He grabbed out his sword and got into a stance. Ice King casted his bolt at Mordecai. Mordecai swung his sword instantly deflecting the bolt to the Ice King freezing his entire lower half. He fell to the ground. He was unable to move except from his arms up.

"Agh! I can't move!" Ice King said as he struggled to break free. "What an ironic imprisonment."

"Nice going dude!" Rigby said.

"Oink, oink!" Mordecai said.

"Err what?" Rigby asked.

"Umm… Never mind."

"No 'never minds' are needed. He was thinking ninja pig."

"So how do we get home now?" Pops asked.

Rigby walked over to the opened secret door that kept the treasure chest of trinkets.

"Maybe he has something that can help us in here!" Rigby said.

"Hey! Don't touch my stuff!" Ice King said still struggling to get free.

Mordecai followed behind Rigby. They approached the chest. They started searching through it, throwing things behind them and out the door that didn't interest them.

"Hey stop disorganizing my stuff this is totally uncool of you guys! When I get out I'm gonna—"

Ice King got hit in the head with a blue gem. Ice King developed a look of awe.

"I remember now…" Ice King said.

"Remember?" Finn said.

"That rock that hit him in the head must've been some memory gem or something."

"Where am I? What has happened? What year is it?" Ice King said.

"Umm are you okay Ice King?" Finn asked.

"I'm not the Ice King! I'm Simon! I'm Simon and I always will be!"

"Looks like that gem made him remember his real name." Jake said.

"I though the Ice King was more of a Roger." Finn said.

"Has the war ended? Please tell me that the war ended!" Ice King said.

"Spoken like a true geezer." Finn said.

"Arg!" Ice King laid his hands on Finn's shoulders. "Can you at least tell me if Marceline is okay?"

"Marceline? Y-yeah she's good. Why?"

"Thank goodness…" Ice King said.

"Why do you—"

Finn was interrupted by an opening of a interdimentional gateway. Out of it came Muscle Man. He fell to the floor and slowly got up.

"Huh what?" Muscle Man said.

His eyes widened when he saw Ice King.

"THERE YOU ARE YA OLD CREEP!" Muscle Man shouted.

He got up and started charging toward the Ice King.

"THIS ONE IS FOR MY MOM!"

He body checked Ice King. The ice he was trapped in slid across the spill that was left over from the icicle steaks. Ice King slid towards the window and fell out of it dropping to the ground below. Mordecai and Rigby walked out of the room they were in.

"Well we couldn't find anything." Mordecai said.

"Where's the Ice King?" Rigby said.

"I knocked him out of the window." Muscle Man said. "You're welcome."

"Muscle man?!" Mordecai said. "How did you get here.

"Some weird portal opened up, I got sucked into it and I ended up here."

All of them proceeded to look out the window Ice King fell out of.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rigby asked.

"Oh totally." Jake said.

"Yeah we flung him off this castle plenty of times. He always came back safe and sound." Finn said.

"Well at least he got a taste of what was coming to him." Muscle man said.

Finn and Muscle Man broke the bars on the cell door freeing Margret and Eileen.

"Thanks for saving us!" Eileen said joyfully.

"It was nothing." Rigby said.

"So how do we get home?" Margret asked.

"That's a good question." Mordecai said.


	10. Epilogue

"Since the crystal is destroyed, I don't think we can go anywhere." Rigby said.

"Aw come on, it's not so bad here." Jake said.

"Oh no, I want to be as far away from that old guy as possible."

"Hmm, Mordecai," Finn said, "didn't that smart pig give you a copy of his notes on interdimensional travel?"

"Yeah— Oh yeah! We can take these to the princess."

"Shes toots smart! If she can't get you home I don't know what will."

"Hop on me guys and let's head for the Candy Kingdom!" Jake said.

Jake jumped out the window and grew large. Everyone got on his back and they started heading for the Candy Kingdom.

"Oops, I think I stepped on the Ice King." Jake said.

"He'll be fine, that snow is pretty fluffy." Finn said.

"I'll say!" Rigby said.

The Ice King was deep in the snow. Only his nose was visible. He emerged from the snow.

"Well, back to the basics for me." Ice King said while kicking away the remains of the ice that once froze his lower half, but broke off among impact. "What's this?"

Ice King picked up the blue gem that hit him in the head.

"Oh this is my memory crystal. This must've been the thing I got hit in the head with. Strange, I don't remember anything that I already remember.. Must be temporary or something. Oh well, better back up there so I can be ready to reply to the Ice Queen's email!"

The Ice King flew up into the air and into the window he flew in.

Meanwhile in a laboratory, a pod appeared out of nowhere. Dipper, Mable, Waddles and Waddlson came out of the pod.

"Where the heck are we?" Dipper said.

"We seem to be in another dimension. I think one of you broke something in there. Let me just take a moment to—"

"WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING IN MY LAB WITH PIGS RUNNING AROUND?!" A voice shouted.

They turned their attention to the voice. In front of them stood a short kid with glasses, orange hair, a lab coat, purple gloves and black shoes.

"Woah! Scary orange haired kid!" Mable said.

"So this is your lab?" Waddlson said.

"Yes this is my lab. It is the greatest lab ever constructed, by yours truly, Dexter!" The boy said.

"It is impressive, but I've seen better." Waddlson said

"Oh really? Well what do you know? You're just a stupid filthy pig!" Dexter said.

"Well I never! I bet I have more class in my pinky than you have in your whole body!"

"You take that back!"

Waddlson and Dexter proceeded to have a long argument. Dipper and Mable watched the argument in silence. A girl appeared behind them. She was wearing pink clothing and had blond hair with pony tails.

"Hello there! I'm Dee Dee!"

"Hello there Dee Dee!" Mable said

"Hey there." Dipper said

"Wanna come and play with me?" Dee Dee said.

"Sure!" Mable said.

"Yeah okay. Better than watching a boy argue with a pig." Dipper said.

The three of them exited the lab into what appeared to be a regular hall way of a house. Waddlson and Dexter where still arguing.

Meanwhile in the Candy Castle, the five went to converse with Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh hey guys! Did you succeed against the Ice King? And could you tell your green friend to stop chewing on my hair?"

Mordecai and Rigby pulled back Muscle Man to stop him from chewing her hair.

"Aww! But you're my favorite flavor!"

"Anyway… Yeah we did," Mordecai said, "but the emerald that he used to go to other dimensions broke. Here is what is left of it."

"Oh dear… if only I could crack how such travel is possible, but I just can't do it!"

"That's just it. A smart pig we met while chasing the Ice King through different dimensions gave us a copy of his notes on his research of it."

"A pig? Let me see this."

Princess Bubblegum took the notes from Mordecai and spent a few minutes looking over them.

"Well I'll be…" Princess Bubblegum said. "The pig you got this from is a true genius! With this I should be able to get you home, and the remains from the emerald you brought will make the process easier!"

Princess Bubblegum went into her lab and the seven followed her.

"Just give me a bit of time and I'll have this up and running in no time."

"Hey guys, wanna go do some fun stuff around the land of Ooo while we wait?"

"Sure!" Mordecai said.

"I'm down!" Rigby said.

"I think that's a jolly good idea!" Pops said.

"Hey can I join you guys?" Princess Bubblegum asked.

"But aren't you working on the interdimensional thing-a-ma-bob?"

"I can get my clone to work on it. It shares my smarts and look. It can't talk though."

A clone of Bubblegum stepped forward and started tinkering with things on Bubblegum's current work station.

"Get as much done as you can and I'll finish the rest. Okay let's go!"

They went out to do all sorts of things in the land of Ooo. They rid on Rainicorn, which was the unicorn Jake was making out with, and stopped to look at the sites. Princess Bubblegum explained each place on their history and other facts. Mordecai took pictures of each site and even took silly pictures of everyone in different groups and even the whole gang sometimes. They even messed with the Ice King some more once in a while. After they were done they returned to the lab. They went in, but the clone wasn't at the work station.

"Were did PB two go?" Finn asked.

"I don't know… PB clone! Where are you?!" Pincess Bubblegum called out.

Jake looked behind the work station.

"Uhh… I found them." Jake said.

Everyone looked behind the counter. They saw a big living cinnamon bun making out with the clone.

"Cinnamon Bun! What the lump are you doing?!"

"I uhh… Errr… Umm…" Cinnamon Bun said. Him and the clone stood up.

"I'm sorry PB! I just couldn't resist having the opportunity to do that without consequences! I love you!"

Princess Bubblegum took out a squirter.

"Out! Out! Out! Get out and don't ever let me catch you do that again!" Princess Bubblegum said.

She kept squirting Cinnamon Bun and chased him out of the lab.

"Awkward." Muscle man said.

"Oh definitely." Finn said said.

Princess Bubblegum finished working and came back with two crystals from the emerald.

"With a bit of tinkering and some glue, I managed to make a mini version of the Interdimensional Emerald. It's going to need your DNA so it can open a gate way to the dimension you guys came from so spit on the crystal."

Mordecai, Pops Margret, and Eileen stepped up and spat on the crystal. Rigby spat but missed and spat on Princess Bubblegum's lab coat.

"Heheh sorry." Rigby said.

Rigby spat again and it hit the crystal.

"Okay. If my theory is correct, when I tap these crystals, a gate way should form."

She tapped the crystals a few times. A gateway formed in front of them.

"Wow, you're a genius!" Mordecai said.

"Hehe. I know. When going back, I found out that this crystal, when shattered, may cause random distortions for a short while, so try to avoid random gateways opening in your dimension." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Kay we will. Thanks for everything guys." Mordecai said.

"Anytime broskis! Whenever you need help adventuring just give a call!" Finn said.

"And we'll be on da ball!" Jake said.

The seven went through the gate. As Mordecai and Rigby were going through, they waved goodbye at them and they waved back. Cinnamon Bun came back in smiled and waved goodbye as well. Princess Bubblegum noticed him and sprayed him with the squirt bottle again. The five found themselves back at the park.

"Well we're home!" Mordecai said.

"Yay!" Pops said. "If you excuse me I'm going to take a stroll around the park."

Pops left.

"Better go as well and finish my work so I can catch afternoon wrestling tonight."

Muscle Man left.

"Well guess we have to reschedule that movie." Mordecai said.

"Heheh yeah." Margret said. "Thank you so much for coming to save us. You're our heroes."

Margret kissed Mordecai on the cheek.

"Heheh it was nothing." Mordecai said.

"Yeah thanks guys." Eileen said.

"Alright go ahead." Jake said turning his head slightly to reveal his cheek. Eileen ended up kissing Rigby on the lips.

"Oops, sorry… I missed." Eileen said.

"I-it's cool…" Rigby said.

Margret and Eileen said goodbye and left.

"Rigbys got a girrrrrrl friennnnd!" Mordecai teased.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Rigby said.

"Oh really? Then why did she—"

"Where the heck have you guys been?!" Benson interrupted.

"Sorry Benson, but we got into another dimension and—" Rigby said.

"Another dimension? Are you even trying?"

"It's true! I took pictures!" Mordecai said.

He showed Benson his phone. He flipped through a few pictures he took.

"Look just stop being lazy and get to work OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

"Fine." Mordecai and Rigby said.

They proceeded elsewhere to do the tasks they were assigned. Benson started walking. A gateway opened in front of him and he was sucked in. He was screaming while going through the pathway. He fell inside the castle. He got up on his knees.

"Oh man… what the heck happened?" Benson said.

He looked up to see Princess Bubblegum. His face was in awe as he visualized her behind a lovely sun set smiling and with her hair waving in the wind.

"Umm… can I help you?" Princess Bubblegum said.

Benson snapped out of his fantasy. He was silent for a moment.

"Marry me." Benson said.

**WHEW! **

**I had a lot of fun writing that fan fiction! **

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^_^**

**I encourage you to write reviews on what you thought about the story and your favorite moments so I can know how to make my stories better in the future! I'm sorry for the minor errors here and there, I'll try to proof read better. _**

**Thanks for reading my fan fiction and I hope you'll check out my fresh works in the future! :D**


End file.
